The Journey of Two Heros
by Keiser
Summary: Two great heros who have fought for their respective lands are forced together by the whims of a princess. Now on a journey together they must learn to get along with one another or will their hatred be each others downfall. Post slaying of Alduin will go through the dlc's and maybe a few mods If I can get my game upand running again Adopted by J2Dragon.
1. Chapter 1

Fanfic attempt number three here we go

It had been six years since link had saved Hyrule from perpetual twilight and defeated Ganondorf thus claiming his triforce fragment as hers. Ever since she had taken up residence with her late ancestor, the Hero's Shade and learned not only more of the way of the sword but how to use all of the artifacts and tools that he had managed to collect without losing over time, I even managed to learn a few spells from him. Another interesting thing I learned from him was how to live as part of nature as the Kokkori do so that wild animals will tend to think that I am part of the forest too. After about three years of living in peace with Shade, princess Zelda decided that I had more important things to be doing and started setting me up with potential suitors who for the next three years I spent my time rejecting. This ultimately leads me to right now standing in front of the princess joined by none other than Shade himself.

A few minutes earlier

"Ah you're finally here."

"Yes I'm fin.. Wait what are you doing here I thought you never left the forest anymore?"

"Yes, however your princess seemed to have great need of my assistance and went to great lengths to get me here today."

"Oh so this is just a one-time deal then."

At this the princess cut in

"Precisely, now if we can get to the matter at hand. Link, I have tried for three long years to get you to marry however you have refused every capable man in Hyrule. As such you are leaving me to have to take drastic measures."

"What? Wait, why do I need to marry some guy in the first place?"

"You should know, your ancestor shade is a prime example as to why you must bear a child to continue your bloodline. You may have defeated Ganondorf but that does not mean that Hyrule will never see another dark lord. You must have a child to continue the hero's name."

"The princess has a point Even I went through what you are going through. Granted that I was eleven at the time and I still thought girls had cooties but Farore managed to set me straight before the curse of the lost woods really set in and it was too late."

I was silent at this. To be honest there wasn't a single thing that I could possibly think of to say. Thankfully the princess spoke up for me.

"Well then now that you understand I have decided that you will be travelling over to a far out of reach land that had become long since forgotten across the seas. You will need to dress warmly because the journey goes across the northern passage through the ice. I trust you kept the master sword in good condition as well as the rest of your gear because I am certain that you will need it. My dreams tell me that dark times have been falling upon this foreign land and that the citizens have turned to a man named Dovahkin to help. I want you to go to this land and assist this man in his travels but furthermore become his closest friend that will be your biggest goal yes? Oh and one more thing Shade here and I have been talking and we agree that you should take his gear as well just in case."

"Really you're gonna give me everything?"

"Yes however promise me that you will only use it in the case of an emergency, especially the fierce deity mask."

"I promise!"

"Very well then gather everything that you may need and say your good byes and meet us at the dock up by snow peak in three weeks."

"OK then see you later."

With that link ran off to grab Epona and head to good old Ordon village, She knew that they would have the travel supplies that she needed. Upon reaching the entrance of Ordon she first made a trip to her old house and loaded up on all the rupees she had stockpiled over the years totaling to about 45,300. She also grabbed any glass bottle she could find counting about 14 when she was done, when added to the four red potions she already had and four blue potions that she got from Shade she would total 23 bottles plus whatever she managed to haggle off the sales men later on. As she made her way into the village she took stock of everything she had, she would need to buy some arrows to fill her quiver and she was almost out of bombs other than what she got from Shade which was completely full. All in all she had a total of four shields, six swords, three sets of boots, and more masks and hoods than she could count. She also still had her cursed rock so she did technically have the option of being a wolf only without the help of Midna taking down multiple enemies at once was extremely hard.

"WHOOOOOOOAAA! A GOAT GOT LOOSE! IT'S HEADIN' FOR TOWN! SOMEBODY STOP IT!"

Suddenly link was snapped out of her thoughts as she grabbed the goat by its horns and flipped it onto its backside in one deft motion. As the goat slowly got up and made its way back to the field Fado finally caught up and managed to see link standing there in a semi dazed state wondering just what the heck had just happened.

"Well I'll be! It's Link! Everybody Link's back and she's already fixin' things for us"

"Did you say Link? Well I'll be It's been almost five years since we saw you girl and your still flipping goats like your still asleep. Now what's the word in your neck of the woods?"

"Oh right. The princess wants me married so she's sending me off to some strange country to help this other guy save his lands from the darkness that plagues it all the while becoming friends and knowing the princess, getting hitched. I gotta go on a long journey through the cold so I was hoping that you guys might know how to fit me up with something a little warmer, also I'm running a little sort on supplies so I need to make a trip to Kakario but I'm not sure if I'm gonna have time."

"Well don't you worry about those supplies because Rusl is over there right now and you could probably send that eagle of yours to take a message to him and get him to pick the stuff up for you while you head over to Uli to get yourself a cloak. Just make sure to send him enough rupees to pay for what you're asking to get because I'm not sure he has much left at the moment."

"Oh don't worry I'll send plenty."

At that link plucked a unique piece of grass at her feet and sent a whistled tune into the air calling an old friend who she gave 300 rupees and a letter and sent off to meet Rusl in Kakario. After sending her message link went to go see Uli who she had been told could fashion her some cold weather gear for her journey.

Authors note

Link knows all of the songs from both OOT and MM However the effects of each may differ than from how they appeared in game

Link will largely use a magic pouch that allows storage of anything non-living however only she can access it

Yes link is a female in this fic I did this for a reason and I'm not telling But rest assured its not just for any romance that may happen.

Link is going to be blond in this fic just because I prefer it I know that TP Links hair was closer to brown but my links hair is like a longer version of OOT Hair

Im no good at getting pics for my stories so if anyone wants to submit me a pic or a good name for my Dovahkin just send it through a review or PM me if you prefer I don't care I'll let everyone know where its from


	2. Chapter 2

Ragnar was quite frankly just bored. He had managed to purchase, build, and furnish a house in every one of the holds throughout the land of Skyrim and his journeying has amassed more gold and titles than he could ever manage to use in his lifetime. After defeating Alduin several years back Ragnar simply felt a lacking in everything that he did and so he set out on many adventures to try to regain that sense of passion that he lost. He gathered all of the 13 Deidric Princes favors and collected the masks of the great dragon priests. After joining the college in Winterhold he not only became the Arch-mage but he proceeded to master nearly every one of the arcane arts although he never really did have any talent in alteration. In his darker moments he went to join and restore the Thieves guild and in his more questionable moments, the dark brotherhood. Thankfully he has decided that he would run the two guilds with a new form of leadership that would hopefully make up for the dark and tarnished deeds he had partaken in. The civil war however still raged on due to Ragnar's policy on staying out of the political mess that the war had become. When Ragnar forced a truce between the two sides he warned the two generals that they were to keep their battles away from populated cities should he be forced to decimate them both. Sadly neither took him seriously and the day he showed up in white run after taking care of some bandits was when he had to prove himself. Thankfully Ragnar managed to get a few promises out of Ulfric for his decision to attack Whiterun such as limited citizenship rights for the non nords in Windhelm and any other stormcloack designated city.

Thinking back on all that he had done it's quite easy to tell why he was so bored. Ragnar went from slaying dragons to hunting for someone's lost possession that was snagged by a bandit. Today, however, is an extra special boring as there won't even be any bandits, at least as far as Ragnar knows. Today Ragnar is off to Windhelm to check on the status of the citizenship rights that Ulfric promised to grant the Dunmer and the Argonians. In the city Ragnar had seen the Dunmer were starting to hold some better jobs around the area and were starting to branch out. They still were segregated and lived in slums but there was forward progress. Ragnar walked around awhile to make sure no fights or any particular acts of violence occurred, there was one point where one of the nords was giving a dunmer boy a lashing but the situation was more of a mater worker and apprentice so Ragnar did not intervene.

Ragnar now done inspecting the inner city made his way out and around to the docks where he was met by several peculiar sights. First was a massive ship the size of which dwarfed even the emperors in comparison however the most remarkable part was the ships bow. The entire bow if the ship had been attached to a giant metal cleaver like object that made the ship appear to be out of oblivion itself as it cleaved through the ice. As Ragnar took in the giant ship he missed the small boat pull up with a cloaked figure shivering against the wind or even the robed cultist marching up to him!

"Are you the one they call Dragonborn?"

Links ears twitched. She heard it, she knew she heard it. Those guys in those flimsy robes called him it. This may just turn out to be her lucky day. Link jogged over and hid behind one of the crates to watch as the man turned to deal with the two robed figures.

'Who the heck are these guys?' thought Ragnar as he turned to the two cultists who were questioning his lineage as Dragonborn.

"Yeah, what of it?"

"We are here to take down the false Dragonborn by the orders of lord Mirrak."

Ragnar was utterly shocked, 'False Dragonborn', who did this Mirrak guy think he is?

"Well you can tell your 'Lord Mirrak' that it's going to take a lot more of you to take me down like this."

"FOR THE GLORY OF LORD MIRRAK!"

Before the cultist could even finish his spell Ragnar instantly drew one of his many hidden Deidrc daggers and slammed it through the man's thought. Then pulling out hid dragon bone longsword he turned slowly to the second cultist who had a sudden loss for words and found herself on her butt scooting back in an attempt to get away. Ragnar decided that this could present a chance.

"You have a choice, go back to your 'Lord Mirrak' and tell him that you need more men to take me down, many more. Do this and I'll let you live, resist me and you will die as easily as your comrade. Nod to me if you accept. Very well leave then."

At that the cultist took off for a boat to Solstheim and another person popped out from behind the crates. As Ragnar put his blades away and searched the body left behind the small cloaked figure casually walked up to him observing his every move. After a few moments of silent observation Ragnar got up to leave the area and let the guardsmen do their thing. The person in the cloak followed him right at his heels like a puppy that had found a new treat. Ragnar assumed that he was being assessed and made no notion to speak leaving the floor open to his admirer. This went on all the way to the entrance to the docks where Ragnar had finally had had enough of the obviously interested figure at his heels. However, the second he got ready to speak he was cut off.

"I overheard your discussion with the two crazies over there, the thing about you being Dragonborn and all that." was all the strange little person who barely came to Ragnar's chin would say.

"Well yeah that did happen a while back but I've been hearing that name less and less recently. It was shocking to hear someone contest the matter though."

"Hmmm. Well then I guess you can say with certainty that you are the Dragonborn and no one I would meet in my travels here throughout this land of Tamriel will tell me otherwise, yes?"

"Of course not! Do you seek a challenge as well or do you have some other reason to seek out the Dragonborn?"

"While a friendly duel always does sound so intriguing I'll have you know that my reason to seek you out is to aid you in your quest against the darkness plaguing this land at the orders of the Princess."

Now Ragnar was getting irritated and he had been growing increasingly loud throughout the conversation which was starting to gather quite the crowd. This, however, didn't bother Ragnar in the slightest as he proceeded to elevate to yelling.

"Well fat lot of good she did, you've come just in time to watch me take on bandits and thieves. Next time you're 'Princess' decides that she's feeling charitable, tell her to check the date on her prophecy 'cuz you're too late for this one!"

As Ragnar finished the entire dock area fell into a complete silence, one that even the animals and the winds respected as there were no bell tolls and even the ever present seagulls fell into the through of the silence. All heads were turned to the two arguing figures in an observation that can only be described as being backed with a sense of dread.

There was a guardsman present at the moment and later on people would ask him about this meeting. He would tell you that to understand the feeling you got at that moment you need to know more about the situation. He was 35 at the time and he had been part of the city guard for 16 years. In that time he had liked to think that he had made a kind of connection with the men of the city. But he went a little bit farther, in his time here at Windhelm he had forged a kinship strong with everyone and be they man or woman, beastfolk, mer, or nord, he could read the people of his city. That's why when the man in the armor covering robes had set of a dangerous trap, he saw it in the eyes of the women. Next thing he knew the whole dock instantly got colder than natural and he along with all the other married men could feel it in the wind, The Grilling. What she said to the man in robes he never knew but the fear alone felt by all the men in the area married or not was testament to the anger of whoever it was under that cloak.

Thanks for reading everyone, tell your friends about me and maybe even check out my other stories, I know I don't have much but it'll be out as soon as possible!


End file.
